


I Am Troubled Not By Rain

by aella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aella/pseuds/aella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is drowning. Metaphorically of course. Hannibal is there to help; or, so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Troubled Not By Rain

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I apologize for any errors and for the dryness of my writing...creativity with words is difficult in other languages. Please feel free to let me know of any errors.

The late afternoon sun shone through the impressive windows of Hannibal’s office. Will turned his head slightly, looking out of the corner of his eye, as the bands of light shimmered and sliced through the room. Will regarded them as the sea, the panes of glass carving up the sun into the light and the dark, like the crest and trough of a wave.

Will was floating, being rocked gently but precariously in the middle of a vast and unknown ocean. He got up, unsteady on his feet, his brain fuzzy and warm and full of sounds that seem to filter in through so much water. He walked, shakily, to wear the sun was pouring into the room and ran his hands through the air, as if he could stir up the light and see the individual particles slip through his fingers.

“Will.”

Hannibal leant forward in his chair, the leather creaking slightly in the otherwise quiet office. He looked over at Will and watched as the Special Agent’s hands appeared to move without purpose, lifting through the space in front of him.

“William.” Hannibal was more insistent this time, curiosity piqued as to where Will’s mind had travelled. 

Will turned, humming softly, but his eyes were unseeing. Hannibal eased himself from his chair, slowly and deliberately, with his usual grace. He moved quietly to stand in front of Will, resting a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Come back.” Hannibal gripped Will’s shoulder tightly, kneading the always-tense muscles. Will shifted then, trembling slightly under Hannibal’s grasp, as he swam up through the layers of his awareness, lungs filling with what was surely water. He came back to himself in a rush, gasping as he swayed on his feet. He reached out, instinctively, to steady himself and clutched desperately at Hannibal’s arm.

“I have you, Will,” whispered Hannibal, his voice low and calm, as he moved his hand from Will’s shoulder to rest along the back of his neck. He rubbed a series of soothing circles against Will’s scalp and rested his other hand lightly against the younger man’s chest.

“Take deep breath.” Will shuddered beneath him at the command and without warning he collapsed; his knees giving out as he fell forward. Hannibal caught him easily, strong arms sliding around the tattered flannel of Will’s shirt.

Will panted harshly against Hannibal’s arm, muttering apologizes as he tried to stand.

“No apologizes, nonsense. Come.” Hannibal chided gently, as he easily lifted Graham to his feet, and maneuvered him to the couch. Will landed unceremoniously, his head falling back into the cushions as he scrubbed a trembling hand through his unkempt hair.

“It was okay, at first,” Will muttered, closing his eyes, “then I was drowning.”

The corner of Hannibal’s lips quirked in a small smile as he sat himself next to Will, the expensive leather dipping slightly as he reclined. He laid his arm across Will’s shoulder, long fingers resting against the back of Graham’s neck.

“So,” Hannibal replied mildly, as he stroked his thumb against the side of Will’s throat, “tell me more about this drowning.”


End file.
